MIDNIGHT ROMEO
by zhe
Summary: Kau tahu, bunga yang harum memiliki nektar yang manis. Sayangnya, akan banyak serangga yang datang menghampiri dan memperebutkan nektar itu / Shut up, bastard. Gunakan otak bodohmu itu sebelum menerima pekerjaan / YUNJAE ALWAYS REAL / YAOI / GAJE / ABAL / NEWBIE /
1. Chapter 1

**~ MIDNIGHT ROMEO ~**

**Disclaimer:** © Push Play – Midnight Romeo

© **Jung Kyo** - **[SxJJ Fanmade] YunJae - Midnight Romeo NC21** on Youtube

© God, their parents, agency, and themselves

© zhe_azz - story

**Genre:** Romance – Action *?

**Rating:** M *Saya ga yakin :p

**Pairing:** YunJae *always :D

**Slight:** Many Cameo in here*masih saya casting (^^)9 #halah

**Warning: Boys Love **aka **YAOI **aka **BoyxBoy **– **TYPHOS ***ngetik tanpa edit* - **EYD ***Ejaan Yang Diselewengkan* - **Abal bin Absurt **- **Not For Childern Under Age **– and many more.

**Summary:**

Kehidupan tak selamanya indah, kadang kita harus merelakan sesuatu yang kita cintai pergi baru kita bisa menyadari kalau memang itu bukan untuk kita, bukan hak kita mengklaim sesuatu sebagai milik kita sendiri.

Mereka berusaha mencari kebahagian mereka sendiri, meskipun banyak orang tersakiti akibat ulah mereka. Mereka berjuang mempertahankan hidup mereka, walaupun harus membunuh untuk itu. Cinta yang mereka jalin memang rapuh, tapi mereka saling menguatkan dan saling percaya.

Mari kita temukan jawaban yang sebenarnya. . .

**PERINGATAN !**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Klik Back or Close jika Tidak Berminat**

**^_^ Saya Tidak Memaksa Anda ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Saya Mohon Tolong Cermati WARNING!**

**This is YAOI and Rated M**

**.**

**.**

**~(*o*~) Happy Reading (~*o*)~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=== Let's Begin ===**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I'm about to lose my mind  
>You've been gone for so long, I'm running out of time<br>I need a doctor, call me a doctor  
>I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life ~~<p>

_ Dr Dree ft Eminem - I Need A Doctor

.

.

.

BRAKK !

Terdengar suara benda jatuh -atau memang sengaja dijatuhkan oleh seseorang- dari dalam ruangan VVIP tersebut. Suara nyaring itu mengusik beberapa orang berjas hitam dengan wajah datar yang sengaja ditempatkan di depan ruangan untuk menjaga orang penting di dalamnya.

Tap. . tap. . tap. .

Dengan langkah terburu-buru mereka segera beranjak dari posisi masing-masing, dan mencoba masuk ruangan itu. Memang susah, karena selain dijaga oleh orang-orang khusus, ruangan tersebut juga dilengkapi kunci elektronik yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh orang-orang tertentu.

Arghh ! PRANG. . .

Belum sejengkal mereka melangkah masuk, sudah terdengar lagi suara memekakkan telinga yang kedengarannya marah dan frustrasi dibarengi suara benda pecah belah yang bertubrukan dengan benda keras.

Ruangan serba putih yang tadinya rapi dan bersih, sekarang terlihat seperti baru saja dihantam badai dahsyat. Banyak kaca bertebaran di lantai, buket bunga yang beberapa saat lalu masih cantik di dalam vas dan ditata di tiap sudut ruangan kini berhamburan. Infuse dan selangnya tergeletak di dekat pintu masuk. Obat dan makanan di atas meja beralih tempat, berhamburan di lantai. Seorang namja pelaku kekacauan itu dengan kesal tengah menjambak rambutnya dengan brutal di atas ranjang yang sama kacaunya dengan ruangan tersebut.

"Tuan. Tuan. . tenanglah. Kami segera akan memanggil Uisanim." Kata seseorang dari para namja berpakaian hitam tersebut, selagi meminta rekannya untuk segera mencari dokter.

"Pergi. . Pergi kalian semua." Racaunya tidak jelas.

Melihat tidak seorangpun mendengarkannya dan malah sibuk membereskan ruangan tersebut, namja itu dengan cepat melemparkan benda-benda didekatnya pada orang-orang itu.

"Kalian semua bodoh. . Kalian mengurungku di sini, dan membiarkannya bebas berkeliaran di luar sana. Pergi saja ke neraka. . Arghhh. . ."

Kata-kata bernada mengancam terus saja keluar dari mulut namja tersebut dibarengi semakin banyaknya barang yang dia lemparkan. Untungnya hal ini tidak berlangsung lama, setelah seorang berjas putih ditemani yeoja cantik masuk ruangan dan menyuntikkan cairan ke lengan namja tersebut. Akhirnya namja itu terlelap dalam kedamaian, menghentikan semua tingkahnya.

Berakhirlah kekacauan hari ini. Seperti beberapa minggu ini dan mungkin minggu yang akan datang kejadian ini akan terus terulang. Yah. . sampai dia yang ditunggu kembali.

"Uisa. . uisa. . bagaimana keadaannya? Kudengar kali ini semakin parah? Apakah benar-benar tidak bisa disembuhkan?" tanya seorang namja berpakaian rapi yang baru saja datang dengan nada terengah-engah.

"Seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya, yang dibutuhkan Tuan Besar bukan cuma pengobatan medis, tetapi hati dan pikirannya juga perlu diobati. Kami hanya sarana pendukung. Tuan Besar sendirilah yang bisa mengobati penyakitnya. Kami harap kalian menuruti kemauannya." Terang dokter tersebut setelah selesai memeriksa pasiannya dan mengembalikan infuse ke tempat semula.

"Ne. Kami juga tahu itu. Kami sudah mengusahakannya, tapi sampai sekarang kami belum berhasil. Tolonglah, lakukan apapun yang terbaik, Uisa. Kami akan bayar berapapun." Kata namja tersebut terdengar pasrah.

"Bukan masalah uang, Tuan. Rumah sakit ini sudah cukup terbantu dengan bantuan keluarga Anda, jadi kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin membantu Tuan Besar. Kalau begitu permisi, Tuan. Saya akan minta seseorang membersihkan ruangan ini, memberikan obat yang baru, dan pindah ke ruangan lain. Sebaiknnya Tuan Besar menggunakan kamar di sebelah, agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan seandainya Tuan Besar sudah sadar." Dokter tersebut menenangkan, menepuk pelan bahu namja di depannya.

Kami akan lakukan apapun untuk mengembalikannya, meskipun itu harus dibayar dengan pertumpahan darah.

.

.

Jika dunia bisa tertawa,

Akankah kamu ikut tertawa?

Tetap pakai jubah-mu,

Dan cari kebahagianmu sendiri. . .

_ Anonim

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja rupawan berpakaian modis baru saja keluar dari pintu gate penerbangan internasional di Bandara Incheon. Sambil menyeret koper bewarna coklat dan menenteng tas berbranded terkenal, namja tersebut tersenyum cantik.

Welcome back, Joongie. Katanya dalam hati. Senyum semakin terkembang di bibir cherry-nya tak kala merasakan udara yang sangat dia rindukan. Hidupmu akan berubah di sini. Jadi, jangan kau sia-siakan. Bersenang-senanglah, Joongie.

Trakk!

Ahh. . Appo!

Langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang menabraknya. Karena tubuhnya lebih ramping, dan barang bawannya yang berat, Jaejoong jatuh terpelanting. Membuat bokongnya harus merasakan tidak enaknya dicium lantai bandara yang kotor dan keras.

"Ahh. . Mianhamnida, agasshi. Saya sedang terburu-buru, jadi tidak melihat Anda," kata orang yang barusan menabraknya sambil membungkukkan badan. Kemudian mengulurkan tangan dan membantunya berdiri.

"Gwenchana, Tuan. Tapi Anda salah mengira, saya namja." Jawabnya ringan, tersenyum pada orang tersebut.

"Mwo! Sekali lagi maafkan saya." ujarnya sambil kembali membungkuk.

"Ne. . Sudah sering terjadi seperti ini, jadi tidak apa-apa. Saya permisi Tuan, khansahamnida sudah membantu saya."

Belum sempat dia beranjak pergi, tangannya kembali diraih oleh namja yang menabraknya tadi. Dapat dia rasakan getaran aneh yang merambati seluruh tubuhnya. Biarpun pandangan mereka terhalang oleh kacamata, tapi Jaejoong juga dapat merasakan bahwa namja di depannya ini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain waktu." Katanya tersenyum menyeringai sebelum melepaskan tangannya.

Perginya namja aneh itu diiringi berhembusnya angin lembut musim semi yang sedang berlangsung di Korea, mengusik rambut sewarna malam Jaejoong yang berdiri terpaku di tempatnya.

Mungkin mulai detik ini hidupmu sudah berubah, Joongie. Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Or TBC?

Don't you miss me, guys? I think, absolutely BIG NO ==+

Okeh. . I know epep saya yang sebelumnya belum update, dan mungkin minggu depan #dorr Saya coba minggu ini, tapi tidak janji. Karena saya lebih suka sama epep ini ehehee jadi yang itu terlunta-lunta #dibakar GA. Itu salah besar, yang bener saya lagi-lagi ga ada waktu buat ngetik TT^TT #asudahlah

Kasih saya masukan, kritik, dan saran Anda. . mau ngajak kenalan juga boleh #tendang

See ya. . . di next chap (=3('O')

Gimme a lot of review peasss. . ^^


	2. SCREAM

**~ MIDNIGHT ROMEO ~ SCREAM ~**

**Disclaimer:** © Push Play – Midnight Romeo

© **Jung Kyo** - **[SxJJ Fanmade] YunJae - Midnight Romeo NC21** on Youtube

© God, their parents, agency, and themselves

© zhe_azz - story

**Genre:** Romance – Action *?

**Rating:** M *Saya ga yakin :p

**Pairing:** YunJae *always :D

**Slight:** Many Cameo in here*masih saya casting (^^)9 #halah

**Warning: Boys Love **aka **YAOI **aka **BoyxBoy **– **TYPHOS ***ngetik tanpa edit* - **EYD ***Ejaan Yang Diselewengkan* - **Abal bin Absurt **- **Not For Childern or Under Age **– and many more.

**Summary:**

Kehidupan tak selamanya indah, kadang kita harus merelakan sesuatu yang kita cintai pergi baru kita bisa menyadari kalau memang itu bukan untuk kita, bukan hak kita mengklaim sesuatu sebagai milik kita sendiri.

Mereka berusaha mencari kebahagian mereka sendiri, meskipun banyak orang tersakiti akibat ulah mereka. Mereka berjuang mempertahankan hidup mereka, walaupun harus membunuh untuk itu. Cinta yang mereka jalin memang rapuh, tapi mereka saling menguatkan dan saling percaya.

**PERINGATAN !**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Klik Back or Close jika Tidak Berminat**

**^_^ Saya Tidak Memaksa Anda ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Saya Mohon Tolong Cermati WARNING!**

**This is YAOI and Rated M**

**.**

**.**

**~(*o*~) Happy Reading (~*o*)~**

**.**

**.**

Meet me at my door

By the end of the night

You'll be screaming fo

More more more of me

**.**

**.**

**=== Let's Begin ===**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Sebelumnya:**

Mungkin mulai detik ini hidupmu sudah berubah, Joongie. Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk kembali.

.

.

You are my everything  
>And so hot so cool<p>

so sweet oh making in love  
>So hot so cool so sweet~~<p>

KLIK

"Yeoboseyo. . . "

'Yeoboseyo changi. . Miss you so much.'

"Miss you too Yunnie, ada apa? Bukankah kau sibuk? Jangan buang-buang waktu untuk menelponku." Kata seorang namja cantik pada seseorang diseberang line telepon. Dengan raut muka kesal dan bersungut-sungut menasehati lawan bicaranya.

'Jangan pout-kan bibirmu, Boo. Aku tak ingin orang lain melihat wajah yeoppo mu dan terpesona padamu, kau itu mulikku.' Balas seorang yang kita tahu namja dengan nada tidak suka.

"Yunnie ya. . kalau kau cuma ingin membahas seperti ini, akan aku tutup teleponnya. Aku sedang di jalan dan aku tidak mau sisa perjalananku dilewatkan dengan berdebat denganmu."

Wajah rupawan itu semakin terlihat kesal, dengan sembrono menghentak-hentakkan jalannya ketanah. Tapi, secara samar raut mukanya terlihat waspada, doe eyesnya melihat berkeliling, sadar bahwa semakin sedikit orang berlalu-lalang.

Dengan langkah tenang, namja tersebut berjalan ke sebuah lorong -yang dia tah jalan pintas, dan jarang dilalui orang- diantara dua bangunan pertokoan.

"Yunnie. . ." merasa ada jeda dengan lawan bicaranya, namja tersebut memanggil namanya.

'Kau tahu, bunga yang harum memiliki nektar yang manis. Sayangnya, akan banyak serangga yang datang menghampiri dan memperebutkan nektar itu. So, jaga dirimu Boo, aku tak ingin kau pulang dengan sisa-sisa bau serangga melekat di tubuhmu."

"Nee. . Joongie tahu Yunnie, mereka ada beberapa dibelakang. . . Heheee. . mungkin Joongie akan bermain sebentar malam ini. Tunggu Joongie ne ^^

"Coba aku ada bersamamu Boo, kita bisa bersenang-senang. Bloody Hell! Kenapa aku harus ada rapat tidak penting seperti ini saat kau memerlukanku? Huft.. siap-siap saja kalau kau pulang nanti,. . "

"Yunnie. . kau kan punya urusan yang lebih penting. Sudah dulu ne. . . "

DORR!

'Ohh Shit. Dasar orang-orang tidak berguna, tidak tahu sopan santun. Harusnya mereka menghormati orang yang sedang menelpon. Jangan asal memotong seperti ini.' Gerutu namja cantik itu dalam hati.

Dengan gerakan reflek yang sudah dilatih bertahun-tahun namja tersebut mengelak dari terjangan peluru yang mengarah padanya, kemudian berlari ke lorong yang ada di sampingnya. Dengan tergesa namja tersebut mematikan dan memasukkan ponsel genggam kedalam saku celana, dan mengambil **FN FNP-45, **mengokang senjata semi otomatis itu.

'Hoo.. ternyata mereka mau maen keroyok, hemm 6 orang kira-kira 6-7 kaki. Okeh.. ayo lawan Joongie.' Guman namja tersebut, melirik jam tangan sebentar kemudian bersiap-siap menembak namja lain di balik tembok.

"Come here, kitty. . Aku tahu kau bersembunyi disitu. Kemarilah, maka kami tak akan menyakitimu." Sumbar namja berperawakan besar itu, berjalan dengan tenang menuju Jaejoong.

"Keluarlah, cantik. Kita akan bersenang-senang. Hahahaa… Seung Jo kau ke kanan, kita akan kepung pussy cat itu," kata namja satunya yang lebih tinggi, memerintahkan temannya untuk berjalan memutar melewati lorong tempat bersembunyi Jaejoong.

Dorr. . Dorr. . Dorr. .

"pussy cat. . . come to daddy. Pussy pussy. . keluarlah. . ."

Tiga tembakan berturut-turut dari pistol **QSZ-92** di arahkan ke tempat Jaejoong bersembunyi. Rasa tidak sabar tercium dari penyerang tersebut, membuat namja rupawan yang bersembunyi tersenyum, karena semakin tidak sabar, dan tidak awas, akan sangat menguntungkan untuknya.

'aku hanya punya waktu 20 menit sampai Yunnie pulang, 15 menit untuk sampai hotel. Berarti 5 menit untuk menangani mereka berenam'. Pikirnya. Layar jam tangannya menunjuk waktu 23.55 hampir mendekati tengah malam.

DORR!

Aghh. . .

DORR!

Tak disangka sebuah tembakan melayang mengenai paha kiri namja penyerang yang tadinya akan menembak Jaejoong dari arah belakang. Membuatnya jatuh tertunduk, mengerang menahan rasa sakit, dan berusaha menghentikan pendarahan di kakinya. Dan tembakan kedua tepat di kepala namja tersebut untuk mengakhiri rasa sakit itu.

"Pussy comes to daddy. . Yeah mari kita bersenang-senang. Hahahaa. . " tawa mengerikan keluar dari bibir merahnya. Raut wajah yang tadinya terlihat polos berubah bengis. Secara tak kasat mata, namja tersebu sudah perpindah tempat. Berdiri dengan angkuh dihadapan para penyerangnya.

DORR!

DOOR!

DORR!

DORR!

Argghh. . . . Ugh. . .

Uhukk… Aghh. . .

Tembakan-tembakan tidak terduga meluncur dari pistol berkapasitas 16 peluru buatan Belgia-Amerika itu. Menumpahkan darah segar dari tubuh-tubuh tempat peluru itu akhirnya bersarang. Mengalunkan simfony indah antara desing suara senjata ditembakkan, erangan kesakitan, dan nada kematian. Menembak tepat di titik fital 3 orang namja yang belum sempat bergerak, dan akhirnya menemui ajalnya saat itu juga. Dan, satu buah peluru yang sengaja ditembakkan di bagian perut untuk melumpuhkan namja yang tadinya sesumbar, tapi mengerang kesakitan tak berdaya.

"Shin Wo. . ckck.. tak kusangka penjahat sekelas kau mau diperbudak oleh orang seperti itu. Apakah reputasimu sudah kau gadaikan dengan kemewahan dan wanita cantik yang diberikan olehnya? Dan apa-apaan ini? Ternyata kau sekarang suka main keroyok?" kata Jaejoong bertubi-tubi, sambil berjalan menghampiri namja bernama Shin Wo tersebut.

"Argh.. Hero?" katanya kaget. Mengerjabkan mata tak percaya dengan sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya sambil menodongkan senjata. "Bukankah kau sudah mati? Kenapa kau bisa berada di Korea? Bukankah targetku anak dari. . ."

ARGHHHHH…. Uhukk..

Belum sempat namja tersebut menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Jaejoong sudah terlebih dahulu menginjak luka yang ada di perut Shin Wo, membuat namja itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Poor Shin Wo! **Reaper **terkenal dengan kejeliannya, melonglong kesakitan di kakiku."

"Tolonglah Hero, biarkan aku hidup. Akan kulupakan malam ini, dan kukunci semuanya. Lepaskan aku dan selesai." Pinta namja itu dengan nada memelas,

Memandang musuh di bawah kakinya dengan tatapan meremehkan seraya mengusap-usapkan ujung senjata api yang digenggamnya ke dagu Jaejoong berkata "Kau pikir orang itu akan membiarkanmu hidup setelah kau gagal? Jangan berharap yang tidak mungkin Shin Wo. Kita bukan orang baru di dunia ini, pilihannya ada dua bukan? Hihihii.."

"Kumohon. . lepaskan aku Hero, dan aku akan enyah dari kehidupanmu."

"Shut up, bastard. Gunakan otak bodohmu itu sebelum menerima pekerjaan, jangan asal terima tanpa melihat siapa targetmu. Uft, mungkin ini akhir hidupmu, mati di tanganku."

ARGHH! DORR!

"Hahh. . satu lagi orang tidak berguna berhasil disingkirkan." Melihat sekelilingnya penuh dengan darah, Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas lelah. Membersihkan pistolnya dengan sapu tangan kemudian dengan asal melemparkan benda itu.

"TOP! Aku tahu kau di situ, bersihkan semua ini, dan katakan pada Boss mu yang gendut itu. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Katanya entah pada siapa.

"Empat setengah menit. Saatnya pulang Joongie, mandi dan masak untuk Yunnie pabbo."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Arghhhh. . . faster. . . moh .rreh. . Ughh"

"Ahh. . sebut namaku, Boo. I know you're naughty bitchy kitten." Balas seorang namja berbadan tegap berkulit tan itu, menatap tubuh sexy pasangannya yang menggeliat resah karena rangsangan yang diterimanya.

Setelah sampai di hotel tempat mereka menginap beberapa jam yang lalu, Jaejoong segera bergegas ke kamar mandi, berendam di bathub dengan sabun wangi vanilla kesukaannya, menghilangkan bau darah dan mesiu yang menempel di tubuhnya. Kemudian membersihkan apartemen, memasak, dan menunggu Beruang tersayangnya pulang. *contoh istri yang patut dicontoh :DDD

Mulanya hanya sebuah ciuman kecil di pipi, dan hidung untuk menyambut kepulangan Yunho, kemudian lumatan di bibir, dan sesapan mesra di leher untuk meluapkan rasa rindu mereka, dan akhirnya dua tubuh telanjang saling tumpang tindih untuk menemukan surga dunia.

.

.

SKIP NC Buat Besok Ne… :D *dihajar rame-rame* aka T B C

.

.

A/N:

**Pistol FN Herstal FNP** adalah hasil senjata gabungan Belgia dan Amerika Serikat, yang diproduksi di Columbia FNH USA. Telah diproduksi sejak Februari 2006, dengan putaran 14-16 peluru. 

**Pistol QSZ-92 asal china** Pistol yang diproduksi oleh Norinco di Changfeng Machine Shop tersebut menggunakan katridge 9x19mm Parabellum. Jangkauan efektif 50m dengan kecepatan moncong 1148 ft/s.

**Reaper **Pembunuh Bayaran *pinjem istilah orang Inggris

.

.

Gomawo buat semua yang udah review fanfic abal ini #BigHugForYou

Saranghae buat yang uda follow n fav famfic ini #NangisHaru #KissForYou

Zhe ga yakin masih ada yang akan baca fanfic ini ato ga, jadi zhe mulaipelan-pelan lagi ne )) Zhe baca n balas semua review kalian, tapi zhe belum bisa sebutkan nama kalian satu-satu _ _) #bow

Balasan review non-login:

Yuu : Heheee.. siapa hayo? Baca terus ne :D n gomawo sudah review

Jaena : Ne.. ini sudah lanjut :D gomawo sudah review, n mian yang sebelah belum bisa lanjut.. secepatnya zhe lanjutkan ^^b

Mind to review ?

Give me a lot, please ^_^

Yogya, 14/04/14


End file.
